Warriors: Hazel In The Moon
by Hawkclaw123
Summary: Choose what happens and tell me if you want me to read where you continued it. Tell me your title and I'll look for it and read it. Here's the beginning. Sorry I'm not good at summaries.


_**Warriors: Hazel In The Moon**_

A young, small black she-kit with light amber tiger stripes was standing beneath an oak tree. The leaf-bare wind blew her fluffy kit fur. Leaves rustled around her small pink paws. Dust stung the icy cold eyes that haunted enemies. She had small, small teeth and no claws yet. Hazel padded over and pressed, crouched in terror, against the giant oak. Suddenly, just as she though this horrible rain filled storm causing her to chock was ending, thunder and lightning crackled in the dark deep ocean with the moon. She had just begun to see the day before. Hazel looked up.

"Hazel. 1 month old. Abandoned. Black fur with light amber tiger stripes. Icy cold blue eyes. But, not alone…not alone…." The young voice deeply stated. The last sentence echoed though.

Hazel wailed and looked around. For some reason, she felt like she knew the voice. But, nobody was there. It was like the lightning and thunder had something to do with it. They came just before the voice. If she wasn't alone, somebody must be there with her. Suddenly, a black-gray shape appeared. He seemed like a young cat. Not even a young adult, but not a kit either. His green eyes burned into her. She whimpered and scanned him. He seemed well groomed, but had no humans obviously. His fur had a few wet leaves stuck to him. Hazel wondered how long he'd been out here. The tom came forward and sniffed her. She squeaked in fury.

The strange cat shook his head slowly. Hazel knew know he _was_ pretty young. He then whispered, his voice soft and light, "Isn't your name H-holly…well no matter. Oh, right. Haze."

Hazel tilted her head. Haze? As far as she knew, and like the voice had said, her name was Haze_l_. Not Haze.

The tom continued. "Haze, it's alright young one. I won't hurt you. I know you. Although I suppose you don't know me. I shall not tell you anything about me. B-but I am here to watch you. Secretly. Only one other knows about me for you shall never meet them."

What did he mean by "Only one other knows about him" and "she shall never meet them"?

He gripped her by the scruff and stood up, as she looked around. She couldn't remember ever being picked up. But, then again, she now knew she was a month old but could only remember three days ago! The strange black-gray cat stopped dead and frozen once at a deep, dark, fern tunnel that dripped water like a cave. He sighed and gazed into it.

"This is it, Haze. I promise we are almost at our destiny. Here is the place that makes me sure of it."

Hazel mewed quietly and let him go farther. He finally ended up at a giant forest. Well, actually it was on the other side of a _long_, gray and yellow stone path. Humans had probably made it. He looked left and right then dashed across it. Hazel mewed in fear. Once he got to the other side, he set her down. His emerald gaze scanned her.

"Here is where you should be. Good thing too. By now the rain has stopped. Just be careful while things are still wet. I'm really sorry. This was probably very random for you. Uh..um….bye Haze."

She watched him as he turned around, beginning to walk away. She was about to lay down when he paused and glanced back. He suddenly whipped around to face her. At first Hazel thought he'd turn back around and go home. But he went beside her.

(Coalpaw's Siblings; coldpaw owlpaw sparrowpaw eaglepaw ravenpaw hawkpaw) "Just so you know, my name is Coalpaw. I figured I could tell you that. You _are_ just a kit."

Hazel tried to nod. Coalpaw leaned down and laid with her for a minute.

"Never cross back over that Thunderpath. There are others here for you, you just need to find them. Also, if you remember me from this moment others may treat you nicely and give you advice for life.

Hazel tilted her head and he raced off, disappearing under a fresh sheet of undergrowth. She looked around. Suddenly lightning crackled the sky and the voice came again.

"Well, well, well. Looks like he _did_ leave! Finally. Hazel, all by her little lonesome without a friend. *evil laugh* Well, why don't you run before I catch you. You have a day head start. It begins now." The heavy voice boomed.

Hazel wailed and scrambled over to a forest. Her paws skidded across some soaked fresh leaves. She stood up and was able to get to a twisted hazel. She sat and heard her stomach yowl in fury. She looked around but she knew she couldn't hunt. Besides, what kind of prey would be out in this weather? Suddenly, paw steps alarmed her. She looked for somebody but instead began diving into some fern and _tall_ grass. Hazel dashed through it, tumbling on her short kitten paws. Suddenly a big she-cat stopped near her and padded cautiously forward towards Hazel. She nudged her flank with her soft, black nose. Hazel wailed and glared at the annoying cat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to disturb you. You're alone aren't you? Yes..well.." the cat stood there for a moment. Hazel figured she was taking it all in. "Alright. I'm Featherleaf. Who are you sweetie?"

Hazel nodded. But so far she met two cats with names like that. Was it some sort of group? Were they related? She shook her head slowly.

The young she-kit mewed, trying her hardest to correctly say thing. "I'm Hazel. What's do you wants from me?"

Featherleaf smiled. "You know…you'd make a great MoonClan warrior someday!"

Hazel suddenly froze and, huddled against her tree, gazed at some grass with narrowed eyes because of heavy rain. She remembered hearing a soft voice telling her of these cats. There were kittypets and Clan cats. They fought each other until the ground was bloody. They hunted for their own prey and once they were six months old, they began training with older cats to become warriors! Warriors and deputys fought the most and were usually tired from a fight, so the medicine cats healed them. It was all so confusing but somehow, Hazel kind of wanted to give it a try. After all, she was still a kit. She was one month old anyways. She'd be in…oh! The nursery…..for a while. There would be other kits. And young she-cats to care for them! Hazel realized Featherleaf was still standing there so she looked up.

"I would?!"

"Yes. Very much. Come on, I'll guide you to camp young one." Replied Featherleaf, as she turned and padded into some bramble.

Hazel followed her until they came to a deep fern tunnel with stone around places. It led out into a huge island about 1 ½ football fields. Featherleaf had paused to examine the camp and let Hazel look. Hazel's eyes darted every which direction. She saw cats about Featherleaf's age eating, gossiping with each other, or grooming their ruffled like Hazel's since she'd been living roughly in a harsh forest. Some younger cats wrestled with each other. Some gathered cats whose bones slightly showed, were talking with their heads low. They had a rabbit bone in front of them. Featherleaf nudged her and went over to a sandy square area. Hazel sat between her paws. Why was she hiding her? Suddenly, a huge black-gray tom like an older Coalpaw padded out of a massive rock. His sharp and cold icy blue gaze traveled over the gathered cats. He climbed onto the rock and sat, facing them.

"That's Coldstar, our leader." whispered Featherleaf.

Hazel looked back up at Coldstar. He rested his tail on his paws.

His sharp voice meowed, "All cats old enough to touch the Fallen Oak branch come. Now, our new-"

"Coldstar." A calm deep voice interrupted.

Featherleaf had wide eyes and Hazel wondered what was happening. That's when a huge tom with black brown fur and amber stripes like Hazel padded in with a limp cat in his jaws. His furious brown eyes looked around then saw Coldstar. Hazel wondered what was going on but with instinct she looked at Featherleaf.

Hazel mewed bravely, "


End file.
